There's One More Ficlet in Fanfiction
by Spacewolf
Summary: My sarcastic opinion in ficlet form. Spacewolf, sarcastic? gasp Rated R for Really Unlikely! Each now 200 words.
1. Inuyasha: The Lusty Youkai!

Inuyasha dug his nails into his head until it hurt. Lost to a sea of despair, he almost hoped he'd bleed for it.

He deserved to bleed for his sins. He deserved to feel pain after what he'd done to Kagome.

Choking back a sob he turned tear drenched eyes to the sky, seeking answers from the ever silent stars.

How could he have done that to her?

Naraku had attacked, Inuyasha lost the Tetsusaiga and was overwhelmed by his demon side. Once he'd slaughtered the demon du jour, and Naraku had fled, Inuyasha's demon side had turned on Kagome.

Some of his feelings, in a deranged way, slipped into his demonic side.

Instead of killing her, Inuyasha, who loved Kagome more then he'd ever loved anyone or anything every before, had raped her.

He was sick to know that the demon nature he'd always longed to awaken and claim would destroy Kagome as easily as destroying enemies.

Never again would he want to become full blooded demon, he knew. The damage was done and it might be too late.

Could she ever learn to love and trust him again?

Would Kagome ever forgive him?

No. Would you?

I wouldn't!


	2. Fangirls: The Other OTHER White Meat

Maria was so excited. She and her best friend Sasha had magically been sucked into their favourite television show! Inuyasha!

The Inuyasha gang was watching them with great surprise.

"What the...?"

"Oh my god it's Inuyasha!" Maria bubbled. She tackled her favourite character and rubbed his

ears. His ears were every bit as soft and fluffy as she'd ever imagined. His hair was like strands of silk, slipping through her fingers as she combed them through his hair.

"Mine," she said possessively, wrapping her arms around him. She giggled and buried her face in his hair. Feeling weak with exhilaration to actually be here, and to be holding him.

"Hey look Sesshomaru!" Sasha yelled happily, spying her favourite character who was conveniently walking by. Her heart swooned at the sight of Sesshomaru's majestic beauty. Her knees went weak at the sight of beautiful demon lord. She did the only thing a teenage fan girl could do. She tackled him.

"What the..." Inuyasha spluttered, still being held by Maria.

"You handle them like this Brother," Sesshomaru said serenely.

He ripped Sasha's head off.

"Oh."

Inuyasha gutted Maria with his claws.

The fangirls were dead.

There was much rejoicing in the land.


	3. Kagome: Good Girl!

Kagome was good.

Not in bed, or at sports.

Just as good person. Compassionate and kind. Always willing to help out.

Fearless and brave. Although not everyone knew that. Bravery was something Kagome reserved for dangerous, risky and hazardous situations. Her goodness though, always shone through in everything the happy, go-getting, gentle, young lady did.

Everyone who knew the pretty teenager agreed; Kagome was wonderfully well behaved, especially nice and just all around good.

Kagome, was by far the most wondrously, magnanimously, spiffily, super-fantastically good girl ever.

But she never rubbed anyone's face in that! Not dear, sweet, sensitive, darling Kagome whom everyone liked.

Liked?

What a weak, puny, frail and ill-fitting word to describe what people felt for Kagome.

No. It was more then that!

Much, much more!

Adoration! Idolization! Reverence even! Words could not describe how the world loved Kagome.

It wasn't shallow, self-serving love either. It wasn't because she was pretty, because of course she was. And it wasn't because she could travel through time!

It was because she was so wildly, awfully, completely, totally, omnipotently, entirely, supremely, mind bogglingly, exceedingly, exceptionally, marvellously, stupendously, shockingly, awe inspiringly, immensely, exclusively, eerily, fabulously, ....

Wait.

Lost my train of thought....


	4. Inuyasha: Alone and Lonely!

How could he have failed to protect Kagome?

The terrible image flashed through his mind again. Fighting Naraku for the Shikon shards Inuyasha had been knocked off balance by Kanna's power of the void. Naraku had taken advantage of this and sent out a bolt of power.

Kagome had intercepted it, dying instantly.

Inuyasha wished desperately he could feel something because this crushing sorrow. He couldn't even hate Naraku right now. He was to filled with this terrible, chocking grief.

That part of him which had lived for her smile, her eyes, and yes, even for her kiss, it had died with her. Leaving him here, half a person.

He caught sight of something furry out of the corner of his eye. A squirrel looking curious.

Inuyasha sobbed. Was it right for the world to go on now that Kagome was gone?

The little squirrel came over to sniff Inuyasha curiously. Turning it's adorable face up to him. It's brown eyes were like Kagome's had been.

It was starting to look a lot like her actually!

Picking it up gently Inuyasha cradled it against him.

"You can be my new Kagome!" he crooned, snuggling it. "We'll be together forever!"

The squirrel looked at him and thought, 'Oh SHIT!'


	5. Kagome: Camp Runaway!

For eight months Kagome had been looking forward to camp. A month and a half on her own, surrounded by kids her own age and they could all talk and gossip and stay up late. Swim, ride horses, try archery and all sorts of other activities you couldn't do in the city.

The only problem was, grandpa didn't know his ass from a hole in the ground and she'd been sent to....

"An all boys camp?" Kagome demanded in dismay looking around.

Some hot guys were eyeing her curiously. Kagome eyed them right back! That silver haired boy was especially hot!She realized that if she was the only girl in an all boy's camp, she'd be the centre of attention! Maybe if she stayed, she'd fall in love with one of the other campers, something that wouldn't happen at an all girl camp. Along from prying parental eyes, they'd be free to express how they felt with unreasonable suspicions.

Would she, Kagome find her one true love at Camp?

No.

She went home the next day.

Think about it. Only girl at an all boy camp? You're bound to loose something!

The least of which would be your mind!


	6. True Love Misses Again

Inuyasha Kim is the hottest guy in school. He's funny and athletic and hangs out at all the coolest the places. So what if he gets Cs and Ds on every test? When you've got looks, you've got it all! Kagome Higurashi is the least known girl in school. She's shy and kind of bookish and hangs out with her brother on the family shrine. So what if she gets As and A+s on every test? When you've got no good friends to gloat with, you really have nothing at all.

What happens when the boy that can have whoever he wants meets the girl no one wants?

Absolutely nothing.

Cupid's golden arrows of true love flew for naught and the sweet nectar of young love was lost forever. And the god of love himself wept crystal tears for what was lost.

But wait! Ten years later, they're both older and wiser, and their paths happen to cross again! Will Cupid's arrow finally hit these cross-eyed lovers? Will they finally discover their love in the raging passion of two who have faced a cold world too long without a lover's gentle embrace?

No.

She's a self–made millionaire because she got a business degree and he's flipping burgers at the local WacDonalds because he never finished high school. The extent of their exchange was:

"You want fries with that?"

"No."

Then Kagome walked out to her thirty foot Hummer and Inuyasha was stuck in his dead end job until the day he died in a grease fire.

Yeah.

You heard me; a grease fire.

The moral of the story: jobs in the food industry suck.

Cupid stop banging your head off that wall! You'll dent the wall!


	7. Truth or Dare?

Truth or Dare is widely known to be the coolest game of all games. You get to show off how witty you are when you dare your friend to flash the pastor of the local church, and you get to show how brave you are when you drink the pee you were dared to drink. You get to show off how bold you are when you make your friend tell the truth about their feelings for his grade nine math teacher. And you get to prove how disgusting you are when you admit to all your friends you had wet dreams about Mrs. Jenkins who was two hundred pounds and sweated like an overweight gorilla.

It is in the ring of Truth or Dare that lives are shaped, and boyhoods discarded for manhoods, and better terms to describe the previous statement are discovered.

"Okay," Kagome said, laughing as she thought about what to dare Koga to do. "Koga, I dare you to lick Miroku!"

Everyone groaned, but Koga willing obeyed. Everyone just about keeled over, laughing at this homoerotic dare.

"My turn!" Koga selected Ayame. "Ayame, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Ayame said happily.

"Describe your underwear for us!" Koga laughed, feeling immensely clever, and a little nervous at how much he'd liked licking Miroku, which we aren't going to get into in this fic.

Ayame blushed and stammered, "Oh well I don't think I should... I mean that's really personal..."

"Oh come on!" Sango laughed. "Ayame, you aren't a WIMP are you?"

Everyone gasped at the casual use of the W word in the Truth or Dare circle.

"No!" Ayame gasped in horror. "No I'm not a wimp! I'm wearing red silk crotchless panties, but they aren't really mine, they're my grandfather's, I just didn't have any clean underwear so I took one of his pair!"

Everyone laughed at how funny this revelation was.

"Miroku, your turn, truth or dare?" Ayame asked.

Miroku thought about it. He was hoping that doing something of action might take his mind off the fact that Koga was making kissy faces at him.

"Dare," he decided.

"Okay!" Ayame thought about it for a minute then produced a Hershey bar. "I dare you lick the bar, the way Koga licked you!"

Sesshomaru took this opportunity to leave the Truth or Dare circle before anyone started licking anything else.

Miroku looked at the Hershey bar and then shook his head.

"I can't," he told her firmly. "Give me another dare!"

"You can't turn down a dare!" Sango exclaimed in horror. "You were _dared_!"

"Sango I can't lick the chocolate bar," Miroku told her earnestly. "I'm allergic, that could kill me!"

"You're wimping out!" Inuyasha gasped in horror. "My best friend is wimping out!"

"I'm not wimping out!" Miroku protested. "But if I even touch that thing, I'll break out in pussing itching hives!"

"Wimp!" Koga accused, pointing a finger at Miroku.

"I'm not going to kill myself for your sick amusement!" Miroku snapped angrily to his friends.

The Truth or Dare circle was not impressed. It is a well known fact that once one has joined the circle, one must do as the circle says.

"Wimp!" Koga shouted. "Wimp!"

Miroku tried to correct him and plead his case, butno matter whathe said, someone would shout "Wimp!"

Finally, bested by peer pressure, Miroku relented and daintily licked one corner of the chocolate bar.

Within thirty seconds, his throat had closed over, his eyes had puffed out and boils broke out across his skin, already leaking poisonous looking fluids. By the time paramedics arrived, it was too late. Miroku was dead.

But he wasn't a wimp.

And that, dear children, is the important thing!


End file.
